Je Suis Canadian, Extended Family Italian
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Yet another Cars fanfiction. Again, my dear ami from Canada, Zazma requested that I write another story, this time featuring his characters. First we have Sparks, who was born in Europe. He only lived there for a year, until his parents decided


Note: Yet another Cars fanfiction. Again, my dear ami from Canada, Zazma requested that I write another story, this time featuring his characters. First we have Sparks, who was born in Europe. He only lived there for a year, until his parents decided to explore the world. He lived in Canada for a while, exploring every province. After a time in Canada, he and his parents moved to America and they decided California was where they would make their home. He also has two insane, Japanese, English speaking, purple, racecar fangirls named Yoko and Yumi. Yumi and Yoko come from a long line of Chinese and Japenese racers. They always win races together and they can speak english and Chinese and Japenese. They follow Sparks everywhere, and love to bug sarge about how grumpy he is. Fillmore and Star are their friends for that . They screech when they see Sparks, or any famous racecar. Yumi and Yoko are famous themselves. Their sponser teh Yushishi Oil Corp., and their female driver is Terra. (she speaks the same languages they do). She likes Mack and Mack likes her back.

"Give me a place to stand and I shall move the Earth."---Archimedes

"You know what I like for breakfast ? I like doughnuts ! Oh yeah ! Nothin's better than a good ol' DOUGHNUT for breakfast."--Wally Dallenback peeling out with Will Ferril, interview

"I reject your reality and substitute my own."--Adam Savage, MythBusters

"Where you start the race doesn't matter, where you finish it does."--Car commercial

"Scars heal, glory fades and we're all left with the memories made. Oh, yeah. Pain hurts, but only for a minute, yeah life is short so go on and live it, cuz the chicks dig it."--some lyrics from "Chicks Dig It" sung by Chris Cagle

Chapter 1—California Dreamin'

Sparks, the rookie racecar, had lived in Canada for a few years but never quite learned the language. He knew some conversational French, but not enough to get by when he had traveled in Quebec. Fortunately, his parents could speak French relatively well but they were itching to stretch their tires out even more. Sparks was rather young but he had seen most of the world at his young age. Besides, he wanted to race into greateness, particularly against one racer in particular..._Lightning McQueen_.

Ever since Sparks was young, he had read magazines about #95 and wanted to race against him someday. True, he was still a rookie, but he was full of hope and dreams of the future. Besides, he had family he didn't even know existed. Little did he know that he was about to become acquainted with them on his trip into Radiator Springs to begin training to make his dreams become reality.

Sparks had been training at home and was moving to California with his family. Along with him came two very hyperactive sisters by the name of Yoko and Yumi. They were fangirls completely in love with Sparks; moreso than any other racecar they had met. They had met him simply by happenstance one day. They were stopping at a restaurant before their next qualifying bout and their driver, Terra, a heavy-duty Mack truck, waited to pick them up once they finished refueling. They saw Sparks and wanted to follow him wherever he went. They descended from a long line of Japanese and Chinese racers and often fawned after racecars, but their engines were revved up only by the hotshot Sparks.

Terra wasn't so certain she wanted to allow the twins to be Sparks' fanbase but she had a feeling that Sparks wasn't the kind to break hearts. She would be coming along for the ride as they followed Sparks to California and soon to Radiator Springs. According to local gossip, Lightning McQueen had set up his racing headquarters there and he also had a track there as well called the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Sparks was eager to run on that track. It would be nice to speed along some smooth asphault for a change.

Chapter 2—Ferrari Lineage

Sparks and his family had dual citizenship after passing all their preliminary examinations to enter the United States. Border patrol was much more laid back in the Canadian-American divide than it was south of the border. They had formerly settled in California, but they were quite a distance from the Piston Cup. Despite that, they would get there one way or another. For now, they were going to take another trip down a road that was becoming quite a popular destination for vechicles. Not only was it a historical landmark in automotive history, but Radiator Springs Grand Prix track was located there. With what money he had amassed, Sparks said goodbye to his family and he left for Radiator Springs. Following his trail were the ever present, ever faithful, ever squealing, cheering purple racers Yoko and Yumi. Terra had to roll her eyes at them just to cope sometimes. But she loved them nonetheless.

Sparks had no trouble finding Radiator Springs and came to know _everyone_ there. Strangely enough, he encountered a lovely Ferrari by the name of Carmen who wore the same number as he did, which was #79. She too was a racer, but not in the Piston Cup. She ran in the Grand Prix. She had read about Sparks' training and was eager to see him race.

"I never thought you would show up here, cousin !", Carmen said, hugging him and kissing his cheeks in European style. He was surrounded by his other cousins, Luigi, Allegra, Lucinda, Rochelle, Guido, Angela and little Gambino. They were all quite amiable and welcoming.

"Cousin ?", Sparks shot back, maybe a little harshly. He couldn't really remember anything about having Italian family members. But it _was_ possible afterall. He had been born in Europe for Chrysler's sake.

"Si ! You're part of the famiglia. Even if it's only partially in your oil !", Carmen said. She elaborated and Sparks understood. There had been a distant line of Ferraris in Sparks family blueprint. It was clearly drawn out in white, blue and silver. Carmen still had the blueprints back at the Casa Della Tires. Sparks was impressed.

"I have Ferrari lineage.", he thought, humbled and awed all at the same time.

"Anyway, I am so glad you are back. We haven't seen you since your mama sent us pictures !", Carmen said.

"Si. You were quite the bouncy baby boy.", Luigi said, waxing nostalgic. It was apparent he and the Fiat family had much to speak of. He was more than pleased to get back together with them. Plus, Luigi made a mean Italian feast, and Sparks _adored_ Italian food.

Chapter 3—Qualifying

After having a terrific sleep, Sparks awoke and was led to the Radiator Springs GP track by his cousin Carmen. Her young triplet daughters were watching her and admiring her. It seemed they knew as much about racing as their mother did, and she was quite wise. Luigi was sporting Ferrari gear and Guido had a red white and green wig on the top of his head. Sparks tried not to laugh so he wouldn't insult Guido, but he looked so silly with that afro wig that he had trouble keeping a straight face on around him.

Lightning McQueen and Doc Hudson had come to pay a visit.

"Trying to show Sparks the ropes, eh ?", Doc said, in a paternal voice.

"Si, Signore Hudson. He'll be tested, but I want him to be ready for the Piston Cup.", Carmen said, kneading the rookie's shoulders and setting him up with a microphone so they could have two-way communication from the pits to the track.

"Woah, that guy's going against _me_ ?", Lightning queried. It sounded like he was slightly worried that Sparks might possibly take the possibility of a Piston Cup from him. But he had won the Cup only recently. It really wasn't that big of a deal. Win or lose, he wasn't in it for the glory like his nemesis, Chick "Thunder" Hicks. Hicks was Dinoco's golden boy now and he was still a threat. Lightning kept that in mind. Chick would not go easy on him; he never had.

Carmen showed Sparks the ropes. In different ovals, Sparks was having some trouble getting the turns right but fortunately he hadn't harmed himself. He was a little shaken up but he wasn't defeated. Carmen told him to take it easier on the turns and allow his treads to stick to the track a little. That way he wouldn't be heading towards the wall but going _with_ the bend of the curve, hugging it. Taking his cousin's advice, Sparks ran the course much better.

Yoko and Yumi were impressed.

"You're really something, Carmen. We're so glad to have met you !", Yoko said.

"Oh, totally. You've gotta get a picture of her with us, and we totally have to get your automobilegraph. You're so COOL !", Yumi said. The twins voiced their praise for the shimmering silver racecar in unison. Luigi was happy to oblidge taking a snap shot and having a Carpie on hand for the automobilegraph session.

Chapter 4—Sparks' Big Day

After many qualifying rounds at the Grand Prix, Sparks had been registered as a competitor in the Piston Cup. He could feel his oil pressure rising. He had never been involved in an actual race before and he was beginning to feel a little jittery.

"Don't worry about it, Sparks. You can do it. We believe in you !", Carmen said. His team, his Italian famiglia, were all rooting for him. Yoko and Yumi kissed him on the cheeks, causing him to flush lightly. He left pit row and got in position for the green flag to be dropped.

Lightning was out on the track and he smiled at Sparks.

"Good luck out there kid !", Lightning said, his voice full of encouragement.

"Yeah, you're gonna _need_ it !", Chick joined in, lining up behind Lightning. Sparks paid noa attention to Chick's trash talk. He had heard other racers who thought they were hot stuff talk like that on the track before and he was used to it. He couldn't allow himself to become too cocky though. It was, afterall, his first time on the Piston Cup oval.

The green flag was given the signal to be dropped once all racers had their motors revved and ready to go. The sound was unbelievable as soon as the racers were off and running. Once the Pace Car moved out of the way, Chick was already squaring off against Lightning and from where Sparks was it seemed that he would have to speed things up a bit to move through the pack of other racers. It was a long race, and it was far from over.

When Sparks came in for a pitstop, he was dazzled by how quickly Guido and Angela had changed his tires. He also noticed that Terra was close to Mack. Ever since she had met him in Radiator Springs, she had been blinded by the light of love. The two were now presently dating, and liked each other quite a lot.

"Good for you, Terra ! I'm happy you've found someone.", Sparks thought, smiling gently. And driving out of pit row.

Sparks remembered his advice from Carmen. The Piston Cup track was not that dissimilar from the Radiator Springs Grand Prix oval. With a little more torque he had manuevered around the other racers and was off through the pack of other competitors. Soon, he had found himself in third place, right behind Chick Hicks. When Sparks passed him, Chick fumed with anger and disbelief.

"Oh _no you don't_, Rookie ! This is my time, and the Piston Cup belongs to me !", Chick grumbled and rammed harshly into Sparks. Sparks held his ground and was able to pass him again.

"Yes ! Sha-POW ! That's the way you do it, Sparks !", Carmen exclaimed over the two-way radio.

"You're in the home stretch, Sparks !", Terra said, in an excited tone.

"GO SPARKS !", the twins shouted in unison. This gave Sparks the extra boost of confidence he needed as he met hood to hood with his idol, Lightning McQueen.

"Hey, kid. You're not so shabby. I take it Carmen's been training you.", Lightning said.

"Yes. She's an incredible teacher. That Ferrari can give anyone a run for their money !", Lightning said laughing. Carmen heard the compliment on the two way radio and blushed a little.

"Ah, amore mio, you are so beautiful when you blush !", Luigi said, kissing her cheek. Carmen turned around and gave him a passionate unexpected kiss.

"Amore mio, ti amo !", she said, nuzzling her nose with his and returned to coaching Sparks. Luigi, dumbstruck momentarily, snapped back into reality and cheered Sparks on along with the others.

Sparks didn't win the Piston Cup, but he had come in second place. He did get a 2nd place trophy, and he was delighted. Chick, in third place, was upset he had gotten 3rd place this time around but the next Piston Cup would be in the bag for sure. It wasn't like he wasn't making money. He had more credits than he knew what to do with. Besides, he could get his daughter some really nice Christmas presents as he had in the past and maybe even face off against her in the upcoming race. For now, he would just have to train hard and prepare for the race a few more months down the road.

Chapter 5—Trophy Parade

During the aftermath of the race party, there was a special trophy parade held for the winners of the race. Lightning and Sparks were present but Chick, in his usual elusive manner, had already left the area.

"He's missing out on all the pagentry. At least I got to say goodbye before he left.", Serafina said, her husband and child close to her. Chick was aware he was a grandfather, and he sent comminiques back and forth to his family, but beyond that he was the parental figure that was more like a phantom. Even though he had that one flaw, they loved him and he loved in his own way.

"Hey, don't worry about him, Serafina. You'll get to go up against him in a couple more months. I'm rooting for you.", Ronny said, affectionately nuzzling his wife from the side. Nathan, their son nodded, his smile beaming.

"Thanks, Ron.", she said, her brown eyes becoming slightly misty. Sadness had already been long since left behind since the parade was only starting. The main attraction was Lightning, the hero of the hour. Secondly, just as important was Sparks, the rookie. It had been the most incredible experience of his lifetime but he would return soon, and perhaps be the winner. Only time would tell. Besides, he would also be going up against #14, Serafina IrocZ.

His engine was revved up for that, and he was pumped for the competition. But he couldn't burn himself out before it even started. He would have plenty more time to train and push himself to his limits.

Epilogue

Sparks felt like Radiator Springs was his second home, and kept communication ties open with mom and dad back home in California. They weren't that far away from Radiator Springs so they would come and support him in the next race. For now, Sparks, Terra, Yoko and Yuki had made their temporary home in Carburetor County until heading back home after racing season was over.

_To Be Continued... _

In the next Sparks related story, "Sparks are Flying", Sparks squares off against Chick Hicks, his daughter, Serafina and Lightning McQueen. This is the first time Nathan actually meets his grandfather and then Serafina sees what she inherited from her father...It seems their relationship is strengthened. Sparks gets jealous when he sees some guy hitting on his girls. For the first time we see a protective, chivalrous side of Sparks !

August 18, 2006


End file.
